


Whiskey Breath

by MissRedRidingHood



Series: Eddsworld High School AU [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse warning, F e a r, Gay shit happens?, Im tired, M/M, Uhhhhh i dont know how to tag, Underage Drinking, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRedRidingHood/pseuds/MissRedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that shouldn't crash through the window, a sad Matt is one of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. This is a thing we did. 
> 
> The alternative title for this is "Tom tries to act straight and is Defeated: The Movie."

Tom leant forward. ‘Damn nikki your boobies’. Thank god he’d managed to smuggle these mags up to the room. Tom smiled as he flipped the page, the buxom ladies in the dirty magazine staring up at him. Yeah just a normal night for a completely straight dude. 

Black voids scanning the pages, Tom felt his cheeks heating up.

CRASH. 

Oh. It’s one of those nights. 

Tom sighed. ‘I just wanted to read some porno tonight, y’know?’ he thought to himself. The magazine lay across the room, Tom having startled and accidentally tossed it when he jumped. He glared over to the lump on the floor, eyes softening just a tad as he realizes who it was.

Matt. 

Oh wait fuck he’s not moving. 

“Matt? Are you okay? Normally you stick the landing.” Tom asked cautiously, eyeing the little heap. Well….little being figurative. Matt was already 6’3” right now, and it wasn’t fair. The heap just let out a noncommittal grunt, and now Tom was worried. Normally when Matt visited, there was SOME sort of big emotion….unless….oh no. 

 

Tom got up and walked over, gently pulling him up, taking note of the fact that Matt was in a plain white tee and a pair of grey sweats. Not something he usually wore when he went out, even if he was coming over. The ginger’s hand immediately flew to his face. “Sorry….about that.” Matt murmured, and Tom just gave a dry chuckle.  
“I’ve had worse. Now what’s wrong? And why won’t you move that hand?” He asked, and Matt just turned away a bit. “S’fine. Just….things got a little….heated at home.”

Tom felt his stomach drop. “Did he….” He trailed off, not really sure if he wanted to finish that sentence. Matt let out a little sigh, and moved his hand away, and Tom’s eyes hardened. The sight of a developing bruise burned his retinas.

Do you know that tingling feeling that you get when you know someone is angry? Well so does Matt. Matt was too scared to look up at Tom. Waiting for the disappointment and anger that he is, unfortunately, used to. 

Surprisingly it never came. Arms wrapped around his neck as he was pulled down into Tom’s chest. That warmth, it felt unfamiliar and foreign. But hey, he wasn’t gonna complain, he was too busy trying to process it all. Tom wasn’t really the type of person who does the whole ‘affection’ thing, much less hugging. But here he was, comforting someone as useless as him. He felt as though he should ask just a simple, ‘why’, but that comforting warmth, his scent (even whiskey can smell nice), Tom’s constant reassurance that everything will be fine… it moved him to tears. Matt usually hates crying, it confirmed that his appearance can easily be ruined by unsightly tears/snot and that his looks would never be enough, he would never be enough. But just being in Tom’s arms...no just by being with Tom, all of his worries, anxieties, even his relationship with his father, it all just vanished. 

Tom pulled away. He crossed the room and pulled open his closet, digging around under the blankets for something. Matt tried to get up on his tip toes to see what he had. 

“Everybody needs a little something” Tom offered the drink he was digging around for. “And boy, do you need something right now.” Matt was slightly hesitant. He’d never really drank too much, and whiskey seemed….strong. But the look on Tom’s face held no pressure nor judgement. He knew that if he wanted to stop there’d be no teasing. So he nodded, and took the bottle into his hands, glancing down at the light brown liquid.

“Sorry I don’t have anything less strong, I can get something lighter if you need it. If you still want to drink, no pressure man.”

“This is fine….thanks Tom.” Matt gave a slight smile and brought the bottle to his lips, taking a swig. 

The liquid burned. But it was good. 

Tom was already preparing for the inevitable spit up, especially since this was Matt’s first drink with such a strong liquor. But it didn’t come. Tom was a lil jealous since he spit that shit up the first time he drank whiskey, but nonetheless, a little relieved that his first drink isn’t something he’d regret.

Matt passed the bottle back to Tom, who wiped the rim before taking a swig himself. They repeated this cycle for a while. It could have been a couple minutes, maybe even hours. It didn’t matter though, they sat in comforting silence. No words were spoken nor needed, but the atmosphere was yet still comforting and, well, safe.They didn’t even realize when the rim stopped being wiped, and they were shoulder to shoulder on Tom’s bed.  
“Tomorrow, I want you to pack all of your things.” Tom broke the silence.  
“Wait what?”  
“Pack all the essentials. I’ll call Edd and Tord in the morning.” Tom said calmly, leaning more onto Matt.  
Matt, who was just getting a tad drunk, quickly sobered up. “Tom, what are you talking about? What do Edd and Tord have to do with us just drinking?” Tom sighed, then took another swig.

“We’ve all been planning to get you out of there for a while now. Money’s been the real problem, but desperate times.” Another swig, doesn’t matter from who at this point. 

Matt sat there, too stunned to speak. “You’ve….you've all….” His head spun. Tom gave a sheepish grin. “I mean….if that's okay….because like we’d never do anything that makes you unco-MFFGHH!” The shorter is cut off by a pair of lips on his own. 

Well that happened. Matt didn’t really plan for that, he didn’t even think about it. His body sorta just...did it. Was it the Alcohol? No, he didn’t feel too out of it.

Maybe it's because they're drunk. The Kill Bill sirens were going off in Tom’s head, but they were quickly silenced by the little gasp Matt made as he pulled away. 

“I’m so sorry! I don't know what happened I just….” he began to put his hands to his face before calloused hands softly took hold of them. Lips met his again. 

‘Straightness be damned.’ Tom thought to himself. 

Wow Tom is shit at kissing, but it’s the thought that counts, right? But a night of ‘ahem’ practicing (insert eyebrow wiggle here) should fix that. This is exactly what Matt needed though. Something going his way was all he needed. Reciprocated feelings and making out is a pretty good method for getting your confidence back. Noted. 

Matt ended up crashing into Tom’s chest after they parted once again for air. They stayed, cuddling like that on the floor for a while. “Can we forget about everything until tomorrow? I just wanna stay here with you like this.” Matt mumbled into his chest. A small chuckle and a ‘sure’ uttered the smaller of the two. Again, no talking was needed. Just each other’s company and touch was enough for them.


End file.
